


The Start

by CatrinaSL



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Campaign 2, Flirting, Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand, M/M, NB Molly, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Molly is surely imagining things. Or perhaps Caleb has something to do with it.





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> transboysora pointed out that there are not enough fics tagged "Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand," so I set out to rectify that.

It started small. 

A casual brush of...  _ something _ across Molly’s cheek that morning.

They shrugged and chalked it up to the wind.

When the group stopped for lunch, it was a soft caress on Molly’s shoulder that continued down across their chest.

No one else seemed to be experiencing anything similar, so Molly decided it was their imagination.

That evening in the tavern, there was a hand lightly squeezing their thigh.

Except nothing was there.

"Caleb," Molly called. "Have you by any chance been teaching Nott some new magic tricks?"

"No," Caleb replied.

Molly was about to leave it be and get back to drinking when Caleb added, "But I have been practicing, myself. Stretching my arcane muscles, so to speak."

There was a nearly imperceptible smile on his lips. "Mage Hand is quite useful, you know."

"I don't doubt it," Molly agreed, sliding into the booth across from him. "Although I quite prefer  _ Actual _ Hand."

It didn't seem as though anyone but Molly noticed Caleb jump.

Caleb blushed, though it was a bit hard to tell with the dirt and the beard in the way.

"So it's like that?" he asked, squirming a little in his seat as Molly's hand moved up his leg.

Molly smirked. "You started it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171832961348/the-start)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
